destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Update 2.5.0
Update 2.5.0 introduced The Dawning event. It was released on December 13, 2016. General *New Quests are available in the Tower from Eva Levante, Amanda Holliday, and Commander Zavala *A new Record Book is available offering new rewards for the Winter season *Fixed an issue where some players did not receive the Student of History Trophy/Achievement or Sigil of the Young Wolf Emblem for attuning all of the Rise of Iron Artifacts *Fixed an issue where some players were unable to complete the Echoes of the Past Quest Activities *Sparrow Racing has returned **2 new racetracks have been added to the 2 returning from last year **Bounties and Quests are available from Amanda Holliday ***SRL License Quest progress has been reset and new rewards have been added ***Circuit racing gear obtained from the SRL License Quest now has Light and can be infused **SRL Reputation has been reset to Rank 0 ***Players can obtain an SRL helmet from Amanda Holliday at Rank 3 (1 per character) ***Players can obtain a Treasures of the Dawning from Amanda Holliday at Rank 5 (1 per character, max 3 per account) **SRL Racing Suits earned from SRL matches have Light and can be infused **SRL can be launched via the Weekly Featured playlist in the director **Crucible bounties and Jolly Holliday Quest can no longer be completed in Sparrow Racing *Strikes in the SIVA Crisis Playlist, SIVA Crisis Heroic Playlist, and weekly Nightfall now award Medals and feature team scoring! **Acquire new Bounties from Zavala and the Bounty Tracker to complete in any Scored Strike *3 Strikes have been reprised: The Nexus, Shadow Thief, and Will of Crota *SIVA Crisis and SIVA Crisis Heroic Playlists now include all platform-available Strikes *Dead Guardians are now automatically respawned at the end of Strikes *Fixed an issue with pathfinding that caused enemies to not properly exit their spawn locations **This prevents enemies in the Will of Crota Strike from getting stuck in their doorways *Reduced Burn effects on incoming damage done to Guardians **Outgoing damage by Guardians is unchanged *Fixed an issue in Fallen S.A.B.E.R. where the Ultra Shank teleported after its entrance performance *Fixed an issue where Strike Streak was not applying in the SIVA Crisis Heroic Playlist correctly *Fixed an issue where the Hoard Chest on Echo Chamber could become stuck behind an invisible barrier *Increased time for presenting Archon's Forge offerings to the encounter starting from 5 to 10 seconds *Iron Lord Bounties requiring Archon's Forge completions now influence the type of Forge offerings that drop **Forge offerings will be more likely to drop with the combatant type to match the Iron Lord bounties in the player's inventory *Reduced Shields for Bosses in Perfected Shank offerings Collections *The Circuit and Momentum SRL racing gear sets have been added to the Holiday Collection for players who have earned these items **Circuit and Momentum Racing gear obtained from the Collection has Light and can be infused **Class items have Light and Perks and require Legendary Marks to purchase *Ghost Ghost and Deviled Ghost have been added to the Holiday Collection for players who have obtained these items **Players can pay Legendary Marks to re-purchase these items with random stats and Perks *Two new Emotes, "Proposal" and "Whoa There", can now be withdrawn by everyone from the Emote Collection Vendors Xûr *Xûr once again sells Exotic Shards *Xûr no longer sells Exotic Weapon Ornaments *Xûr now sells a larger stack of 10 Heavy Ammo synths Eververse *Eververse has received a stock of new items *Treasures of the Dawning are now available and contain new Sparrows, Ornaments, Horns, Armor, and Consumables *Players can receive one free Treasures of the Dawning each week by completing their first weekly Heroic Strike *Completing a Dawning set from Treasures of the Dawning on one class will grant the "EV-53 Glimmergold" Sparrow and the "Sunglow" Shader *Nine new winter Emotes are available for sale for the winter season *Rise of Iron's fall Emotes have been added to the direct purchase Emote rotation on Eververse Silver Dust Store *A new Silver Dust Store has been added to the Tower. It is a Collection that can be found in the Tower, between Eververse and the Postmaster **This Collection sells a selection of past season items for direct purchase for Silver Dust, including Exotic Weapon Ornaments *The Silver Dust cost to apply Exotic Weapon Ornaments has been removed. **Silver Dust has been removed from Radiant Treasures, but still may be obtained by dismantling Exotic Weapon Ornaments Economy *The free weekly Radiant Treasure has been moved to the first weekly PVP match completion. *Characters who are level 40 will now automatically convert Uncommon Engrams (Green) to Weapon and Armor Materials on pickup *New Bounties are available from Petra to assist players in gaining Queen's Wrath Reputation *Class items obtained from Queen's Wrath packages now correctly display their stats *Fixed an issue where Year 3 Faction Class Items were not properly contributing to Faction specific Quests *Players can now purchase Wormspore from the Vanguard Quartermaster *Brother Vance now offers materials exchange for Passage Coins and Motes of Light *Skeleton Keys have been adjusted: **Skeleton Keys drop rates have been slightly increased in the SIVA Crisis playlist, SIVA Crisis Heroic playlist, and weekly Nightfall **Players will now receive a Skeleton Key for their first account Nightfall clear per week *Subclass Quest class items can now be repurchased from the Speaker once earned *Legendary Weapons obtained from the Gunsmith's Rank 2 Quest can now be repurchased from the Gunsmith Crucible Maps *Fixed an issue where players could become stuck in Vex geometry on The Burning Shrine Gametypes *Added ability for players to "wave off" heavy ammo if EVERYONE in the match does the 'Wave' Emote in the first 30 seconds of a round *Fixed an issue where the end-of-round countdown could play twice if the round tied in Elimination *Inferno Rift and Inferno Zone Control modes added to Private Matches *Supremacy score to win is now 120 *Rumble Supremacy score to win is now 40 *Supremacy Mercy spread is now 20-60, down from 30-90 *Slight reduction of Super energy gain in Supremacy modes Playlists *Icarus has been removed from the Rift playlist Record Book *Fixed an issue where Supremacy mode variants were not counting towards Record Book completion Bounties *Iron Banner Bounty Iron Marathon now correctly awards 10 points for a win instead of 15 *Iron Banner Bounty Iron Support no longer credits you with assists that any nearby player earns *Fixed an issue where the Highest Score Crucible Bounty did not work in Supremacy *Lord Shaxx no longer requires players to complete The Mountaintop before offering his Weekly Crucible Bounties Rewards *Increased the drop rate for Trials of Osiris vanity items *Fixed a issue where the Trials of Osiris Shader "The Devoted" was not obtainable *Increased the drop rate for Iron Banner vanity items and Artifacts *Completing a Daily Featured Crucible activity now rewards 3 Passage Coins (up from 1) *Completing a Weekly Featured Crucible activity now rewards 3 Passage Coins (up to 3 times per week) *Fixed an issue where the Crucible Sparrow S-39 Lightrider was not available through Crucible Reputation Packages *Added vanity items and Ghost Shells to Crucible PGCR drops: **Ghosts: Crimson Shell, Sugary Shell **Emblem: Crimson Crest **Shaders: Rosebright, Valentine *Added select Year 2 Crucible Legendary Weapons back to core PGCR drops: **Red Spectre **NL Shadow 701X **The Ash Factory **Eyasluna **Party Crasher +1 Grimoire *Fixed an issue where the "Efrideet" Grimoire Card was not awarded upon viewing the Iron Banner Efrideet cinematic **If you have already viewed this cinematic, the card will be awarded upon entering orbit *Fixed an issue where the "Beauty in Destruction" Grimoire Card was not being rewarded for completing the "Beauty in Destruction" questline **If you have already obtained the Year 3 Gjallarhorn, the card will be awarded upon entering orbit *Fixed an issue where Grimoire Cards associated with Khvostov Manual Pages were not being awarded, including the final page **If you have already completed the "We Found a Rifle" Questline and acquired the Y3 Khvostov, these cards will be awarded upon entering orbit *Fixed an issue where Grimoire Cards for Year 1 Thorn and Year 1 Gjallarhorn were not being awarded when receiving their Year 3 counterparts *Fixed an issue where Grimoire cards awarded when picking up Dormant SIVA Clusters were awarding Grimoire score for each character who picked them up **You will now appropriately only receive Grimoire score credit once per account per card *Picking up Dormant SIVA Clusters will now appropriately award their corresponding card **Cards will be awarded upon entering orbit for Dormant SIVA Clusters that have already been picked up *Fixed an issue where Grimoire Cards for Crucible maps were not consistently unlocking when players spawned in Private Matches References Category:Destiny Updates